


Spellbound

by Rantipo1e



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pornish_pixies valentine drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantipo1e/pseuds/Rantipo1e
Summary: "'Impedimenta," he whispers, hand on his wand in his pocket.'Harry breaks the spell.A valentine for an anonymous person (and how it happened) :)





	Spellbound

The first time was an accident.

But now Harry stands in the pitch black corridor every night, waiting, not hoping - but there, yes, on his cheek - the hand that will disappear if he moves. It tips his head back until he rests against the wall, languid, gasping quietly when it touches his cock.

“Impedimenta," he whispers, hand on his wand in his pocket.

Then he lifts his head slowly, not too far, only, oh - stubble of jaw under his lips for a long second. It could still be anyone.

He falls back again.

He whispers, “Finite Incantem.”

**Author's Note:**

> A valentine for the person who wrote me [this awesome comment](https://pornish-pixies.livejournal.com/380912.html?thread=16204528#t16204528) \- and asked me for a kiss :D
> 
> I clicked on "a life once lived", and the profile was a request for anonymity. Otherwise, it was a blank journal; no posts, no userpic, created that same day. The person had created this journal just to comment on my fic! How classy is that?
> 
> And thank you to the lovely people who have left kudos <3


End file.
